sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Violence the Jackalope
Violence the Jackalope Nickname: Jack Knife Age: Thousends of years old but he is 14 years old Birthday: The Apocolypse Birthplace: Wasteland??? Species: Jackalope Gender: Male Hair: Brown fur, and scars Attire: Yellow scarf, combat boots, scars, bandages Eyes: red Likes: knives (jackknifes in specifically), stabbing people, being strong, beating people up, being scary, cigarettes, protecting girls Dislikes: Losing, getting shot, weakness, Captain Harlem the Stallion, candy Skills and powers: Super regeneration, knife skills, the strength of 40 men, the eyes of a tiger. Quotes: My name is Jack, like my knife. Backstory: Violence the Jackolope was born on the apocalypse. He was sent back in time to save the world but he decided he doesn’t like the world and wants it to end. There is a prophecy that he will either stop or cause the apocalypse but it isn’t clear which one he is going to do. He is really strong and has beaten everyone who he has ever fought. He is a bad guy, but he also likes protecting women because he has a good side too. He is really tall compared to other people on Mobius, he is taller then even knuckles. He has to be the strongest so that he can stop or cause the apocalypse but he isn’t sure which one he’s going to do and he isn’t as strong as he could be yet but he is training. He travels alone because he thinks other people will just slow him down. He has never lost because he has strength of 50 men. He got his scars in all of his fights, but he always won. He can lose though if someone is stronger than him but he doesn’t want to. Almost dying makes him stronger. Violence also makes him stronger thus his name. He is a very serious no nonsense kind of guy who will beat you up for no reason if he doesn’t like you. And he doesn’t like anyone (except for women who he protects.) His enemy is Captain Harlem the Stallion because he also comes from the future and the prophecy might be about him but they don’t know and he doesn’t know if he wants to cause or stop the apocalypse. He doesn’t like planes because Harlem flies planes. He has fought Harlem many times but he never won or lost because they are both so strong. Personality: He likes violence and knives. He came back in time with a knife (a jackknife) and it is his favorite position. He is serious and grim and does not like jokes. He beats people up all the time because he needs to be the strongest. He even fought shadow once. He gets really angry when someone beats him up which makes him stronger so he can win the fight. Transformation: If he gets to full power he activates Violence Mode, where he turns red and get way bigger. He is faster and stronger, but he is also not as smart or himself and he will do things that he wouldn’t do normally. His teeth also get sharp and his hair gets long. His knife also transforms into 2 knifes which he uses to cut his enemies with. He doesn’t remember what happened during violence mode but he does feel regret. Strengths: He has the strength of 60 men. He is really good at using his knife. He is fast, but not as fast as a headchog. He can punch through walls. He gets stronger the more he fights. Weaknesses: Bullets (a lot of them), women, he tries to be a tough guy but sometimes he is a nice guy, bombs Stats: Stamina:7 Attack:8 Spc. Attack (violence mode): 10 Defence: 8 Spc. Defence: 10 Reflexes: 7 Psych: 4 Intellect: 2 (0 in violence mode) Trivia: -This was my first created character after Captain Harlem the Stallion (bio to come but I’m not finished writing) -He might or cause the apocalypse or stop it he is not sure. -He travels all the time